A Thousand Years
by tomgirl1219
Summary: One-shot. Based on the night Blaine gets out of the hospital after eye surgery and Cooper can't calm him down, so Kurt is called to comfort him. Extreme boyfriend fluffiness.


**A Thousand Years**

_He's home_.

That's all it took. Two words and Kurt was rushing down the hall, shoving his heels in his shoes, and grasping his keys in his teeth. He didn't even say good bye to his family. Just hopped out the door, nearly tripping on the entry rug, and left. They probably knew where he was headed anyway.

When Kurt pulled up outside of Blaine's house, he was shaking. Fear, anger, both; he didn't know. What he did know however was that his boyfriend-his adorable, goofy boyfriend who had taken a laced slushie in the eyes for Kurt-was home. And most likely in a lot of pain, judging by the choked sobs that were able to be distinguished from Cooper's phone call.

The grand front door was opened before Kurt could even place both his feet on the wet ground. From the driveway he could see a hand beaconing to him through the rain.

"Kurt!" Cooper cried over the roar of the droplets after Kurt had dashed into the house. "Kurt, I can't get him to calm down."

Cooper's bright blue eyes showed concern and his dark hair stuck up as if a hand had ran though it one too many times. His tensed shoulders relaxed a bit when Kurt placed a clammy, but comforting hand on his forearm.

"I'm going up to his room. Will you grab me a towel? For my hair?" Kurt asked, a little shaky. Cooper nodded enthusiastically and sprinted to where the laundry room was. He heard what sounded like a dryer bang open. Kurt took this time to remove his sodden shoes and put them by the door and place his dripping coat on the hanger on the wall.

Just then, Kurt could hear a muffled wail from deeper in the house. Seconds later, Cooper was flashing by him, tossing the fluffy towel into his face to streak up the stairs to Blaine. Kurt quickly followed, stumbling with the lack of traction his soaked socks gave him on the hardwood floors.

"Blaine...Blaine it's alright." He could hear as he ran the towel though his damp hair. "Blaine, shh. It's okay. I've got Kurt. Shh..."

A mumbled, agonized response came and Kurt peered into the room. Blaine was tucked into a warm nest of thick blankets. His dark hair was unruly and wild. Tear tracks ran from one glistening hazel eye down the pillow, darkening a strip as they ran. The other amber eye was covered with a sterile looking white bandage.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered, tears prickling his own eyes. He watched as Blaine turned his face in his general direction, wincing at the movement.

"Kurt." He wept. Kurt rushed to his bedside, kneeling down on the carpet. He groped for his hands and lined himself up so Blaine could see his face from his one good eye.

"I'm here, baby." He replied, twisting one silken curl around his finger tips. Blaine blinked away the tears in his uncovered eye and tried to focus on Kurt's damp eyes.

"I can't get him to calm down." Cooper explained, rambling. "After first he started crying because of the Warbler's betrayal, but now the pain meds have wore off and crying hurts his eyes and causes more."

Kurt could see what Cooper meant. Blaine was uttering a string of words along the lines of "Kurt, the Warblers...They were my friends. My friends...". His tanned fingers itched to rub at the eye patch; Kurt could feel them twitching and see them writhering into the blankets.

"Blaine, baby, you have to calm down." Kurt crooned, stroking his hair, but being careful to keep his icy fingers from touching his skin. "Please calm down."

His words had little affects. Blaine's cries quieted, but tears still cut trails over his cheeks.

"Coop, will you get me a wash cloth and a basin of warm water, please?" asked Kurt, glancing at him only long enough to see his nod.

"Kurt..." Blaine whimpered brokenly, reaching out his fingers to brush Kurt's arm. "It hurts."

"I know. I'm here, Blaine. Lean forward, honey."

Blaine moaned as Kurt did so, but his pliant body was able to be raised enough for Kurt to slide his thin frame behind. Kurt leaned him against his torso, his warm body lying in between his legs, and Blaine's hands fisted in his shirt. Blaine hooked his ankles around his boyfriend's calves. Kurt wrapped his arms around his sturdy body and rocked soothingly. Blaine sighed at the whispered words and kisses in his hair.

When Cooper returned, Kurt gestured for the bowl of water to be gingerly placed beside him on the night table. He walked slowly to keep from spilling it, and once in place, he left his brother in Kurt's care. Keeping a hold on Blaine, Kurt leaned over and dipped the towel into the warm water. He rung it out and sat back up.

"It's okay." He cooed as he ran the moist cloth over Blaine's face. Over his damp cheek, under his red rimmed eye that watched Kurt's face intently. His eye was closed for a moment when the towel was dabbed over his eye lid, fluttering his impossibly long eye lashes, but as soon as it was removed, he was back to staring. Kurt rinsed the cooling cloth and wrung it out again, only to return to dabbling at Blaine's slightly pouted lips.

"Kurt." he mumbled as his eye slipped closed.

"Sleep, baby." he said.

"I can't. I hurt too much." Blaine replied quietly. Kurt wiped the sweat from his suddenly furrowed brows.

"Yes you can. I'll be right here when you wake up." he reassured. With a final draw down Blaine's toned chest, Kurt tossed the rag away and scooted down to a more laying position. Blaine burrowed his face into his chest.

"Sing?" Blaine whispered, his voice rough from crying and pain and sleep. Kurt combed his fingers through his hair and obliged. He racked his brain for the appropriate song and then took a breath.

"_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more."

Blaine nuzzled his face into the warm shirt that covered Kurt's chest. His first smile of the night could be felt pressed on his stomach. Kurt let a single tear drip from his lashes as he rained soft kisses on Blaine's curly hair.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine said quietly, tightening his arms around Kurt's middle and holding him close. He smelled of vanilla body wash and something that was solely Kurt. It was comforting and relaxing.

"I love you too. For a thousand years and a thousand more." He vowed.

"That's surely not enough." Blaine whispered. Chuckling, Kurt closed his cyan eyes and felt Blaine's breathing become slow and steady as he fell into the world of sleep. Smiling softly, he snuggled Blaine closer and followed behind.

**So, there you have it. I don't think I've ever written something so trodden on by candy feet. Sorry for melting your teeth with my fluff.**


End file.
